Have We Met
by GunvaldRW
Summary: Oneshot during a field of poppies from the Wizard of Oz with the characters of Wicked.


This story does relate a little more in the Wizard of Oz, especially since it would be a scene from the 1938/39 movie, but this has Wicked: the Musical characters, so that's why it's here. This is when Boq & Fiyero realize who the other is; they're kind of slow 'cause this is a good ways through the movie. And it's not going to snow; Dorothy wakes up by other means.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dorothy, come on wake up. The sooner we get to the Wizard, the sooner you can go home and …" the Scarecrow tried to shake the young girl again and continued poking her arm.

The four travelers had ended up in a patch of "sleep-inducing" poppies. The girl from Kansas and the Lion, being the only truly alive creatures, had immediately fallen under the flowers' spell.

"Lion, get up, stop sleeping you overgrown Cat," the Tinman bellowed pulling the Lion's tail, but the Animal merely pulled his tail back and rolled over. "Why are we even going this way? There's got to be another path we could take," Tinman creaked as he stepped down the hill.

"Don't look at me, Dorothy said she just following what the Munchkins told her, _stupid Munchkins_," Scarecrow's hand suddenly jerked off of its "socket."

"What was that for?" he glared at the Tinman. "Don't insult Munchkins, I-just don't insult them alright?" he creaked again throwing back the straw hand.

"We wouldn't even be in this mess if it weren't for the witch. At least I'd still be human anyway," Tinman reminisced as the Scarecrow attempted to stand, but he faltered and landed next to Dorothy in the flowers. "You know she probably didn't intend on having us search for her, besides, how can you blame her for your…condition?" the Scarecrow took his previous position of kneeling beside Dorothy.

"If it wasn't for her and her sister, I could be walking without having to carry that stupid can with me all the time," he motioned toward the oil can in Dorothy's basket. "Hey, what happened to the dog?" Scarecrow scanned the basket then looked around the field for small creature and noticed it snuggling beside the Lion.

"You really are brainless," the Tinman squeaked fast and loud as he stared at the Scarecrow. "You want the oil can?" the Scarecrow held the small metal can toward the metal man.

"No, I just realized why you seem so familiar. I can't believe I didn't think of it before. You're always defending the Witch and seem obsessed that life is all about having fun and living for the moment. What was your name Scarecrow, before you became… you?"

"It doesn't seem fair that I should tell you my name without knowing yours first. All I know is that you hate El-I mean the Witch and her sister, oh and you like Munchkins," Tinman approached Scarecrow and looked him directly in the eye. "Fiyero."

"W-who's Fiyero, an old friend?" Scarecrow jumped back from his spot, glad Tinman seemed to have trouble moving again. With a few squirts from the oil can, he was again coming toward the Scarecrow, with little effort he lifted the straw man from his feet.

"_You_ are Fiyero, or at least you used to be, before she found you," Tinman motioned toward Dorothy.

"Fiyero!" the Lion suddenly sprang awake, scaring Toto. "I only saw two people before you found me, metal man."

"_Tinman, get it tin," _Tinman banged against his chest. "Toot! Toot!" Scarecrow joked imitating the Tinman's earlier dance. "I'm done, go ahead Lion," he still dangled in the Tinman's grasp.

"Well, the only two people I ever remember is the green woman, Elphaba I think, and some guy that she called Fiyero. They were the ones who tried to 'save' me from that cage, but the guy didn't even give me food just opened the cage door and expected me learn how to survive.

"Hey, you should be thankful, without him you wouldn't be on this journey," Scarecrow hissed back at Lion. "You do sound familiar," Lion stared at the straw being dangling before him. He too stared directly into the Scarecrow's eyes.

"Okay, stop looking at me alright. You win Tinman, I'm Fiyero, at least what's left of me," Tinman dropped his captive and held out a hand to the Lion. "So, are you willing to tell us _your_ name," Fiyero tried for the thousandth time to stand straight, but dropped to his knees as he always ended up doing.

"I'm surprised you haven't guessed it yet. I have a hate for the Thropp sisters, defend Munchkins, and I know who you are."

"Well who doesn't know me," Fiyero beamed. "How many people know that you and Miss Galinda met at Shiz and that you stole her heart from one very honest and kind Munchkin," Tinman creaked as the Lion dragged his arm down for support.

"The only people that know her actual name are the people who attended Shiz, and the whole Munchkin thing. Now wait just a clock-tick, you can't possibly be him," Fiyero rubbed his head.

"Biq?" Tinman's gaze turned as icy as his cold metal body.

"Boq, not Biq, or whatever else you once heard, Boq." It took Fiyero a minute to realize what this meant, but he suddenly lunged at Boq with all his straw might.

"You started the witch hunt, she would never have tried to intentionally hurt you. I can't believe I ever thought about trusting you," Fiyero smacked into Boq's tin chest and fell to the ground. "Did you forget you're made of straw?"

Lion watched in confusion as the two battled; well basically Boq would pick up Fiyero and throw him across the field. Suddenly Dorothy awoke to find the Tinman poised for battle and the Scarecrow ready to charge while the Lion held his tail.

"What's going on here?" she yelled standing. "I don't know, but they're crazy," Lion rushed behind Dorothy. "Nothing," Fiyero and Boq innocently replied.

Within minutes, Dorothy had her fellow traveling companions on track again. She skipped along between the Scarecrow and Lion; the Tinman took his place on the Lion's left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite my original posting, I intend to keep this a random one-shot in the Wicked/Wizard of Oz world.


End file.
